


Portland, OR

by Anndie



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndie/pseuds/Anndie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the <a href="klaineroadtrip2015.tumblr.com">Klaine Road Trip series</a>. Stop #20 if you're going in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portland, OR

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This was really fun to do! I haven’t lived in Oregon in almost 10 years, and haven’t lived in Portland-Metro in almost 20, but I have taken a number of friends there on vacation, so many of these experiences were similar to my own. I would have loved to have them visit during the Rose Festival, but it came too early in the summer. Highly recommend any and all doughnuts at Voodoo, the gardens are gorgeous and worth a visit, haven’t had a bad microbrew, and yes, I did manage to find autographed books sitting on the shelves of Powell’s many times.

Kurt stepped out of the car as the valet opened his door. “Finally,” he said. “Not that I didn’t love the winery tour stop, but we left there an hour ago and this seatbelt has been sitting on my bladder since then.”

Blaine handed the keys to the valet and placed the ticket in his wallet. “I’m glad Mercedes recommended that place to us. [The Redhawk Winery](http://www.redhawkwine.com/index.php) was amazing with those views, and that food!” He grabbed the two suitcases from the trunk as Kurt grabbed the carry-on bags from the back seat. “But I am absolutely ready to crash. That was a long drive up here to do in one stretch; just lucky we missed most of the rush hour traffic into the city.” The newlyweds made their way into their hotel for the night; the Embassy Suites in the middle of downtown Portland was a great central location, and made for an easy late night check-in.

“Welcome gentlemen,” the desk clerk greeted them. “How can I assist you?”

“We have a reservation under Hummel for 3 nights.” Kurt replied, pulling out his wallet. “Also, we just arrived and need a quick dinner. Any suggestions around here?” He slid his credit card out and across the counter to the clerk.

“Plenty, sir,” the clerk answered. “Are you looking for more formal? Because the [ Portland Prime](http://www.portlandprime.net/) here has some fantastic meals and has been on the _Taste of Portland_ list many times. Or more local and quick food? I would then recommend [ Dan and Louis’ Oyster Bar](http://www.danandlouis.com/) and their chowder.” He pulled out a tourist map from behind the counter and pointed the restaurants out to them. As the guys contemplated the map, the clerk finished processing their payment and slid their key pocket to them. “As a gift from us to you on your honeymoon, we’ve upgraded your room to a suite on our upper floors. It’ll give you a view of the waterfront and the bridges lit up at night; one of our best views.”

“Our honeymoon? Well, it’s not technically our honeymoon, just a road trip vacation.” Blaine stammered. “And how did you know?”

The clerk smiled. “Your rings gave it away, but there was also a notation with the reservation from a Burt Hummel?”

“Thanks Dad,” Kurt said, as he rolls his eyes to the ceiling. “Thank you for this, and for the dinner recommendation. I think we’ll try the Oyster Bar.” Kurt and Blaine grabbed their luggage and keys, and made their way to the elevator.

** ** ** **

Kurt sat back in his seat, pushing the plate towards Blaine. “Finish this, or I will and I will regret it in the morning.” He drained his glass of wine and grinned as Blaine used his bread to sop up the remaining sauce on their plates. “This was a great way to start our Portland trip. Although I’m not sure if your chowder or my poached salmon was better. Nothing like eating local.”

Blaine wiped his hands on a napkin. “No way. If I finish your food, you will have to roll your husband back to that fantastic suite, and then rub my belly in an indigestion way, not a sexy way. That will definitely ruin my plans for this weekend.” He stretched his arms up over his head and winked.

Kurt blatantly eyed him up and down, then laughed. “So what are our plans, my dear? Sex isn’t different; tell me, what unique and fun things do you have planned this weekend?”

“First thing up, grabbing a couple [Voodoo Doughnuts](http://voodoodoughnut.com/) to take with us back to the hotel for breakfast tomorrow. It’s right across the street from here, so we can grab a few to go now and then take them when we get our coffee at [Stumptown Coffee ](http://www.stumptowncoffee.com) in the morning before heading to the bike tour.” He pulled a few $20s from his wallet and tucked them into the bill on the table. Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine up with him. The two linked hands and walked out to join the line outside the doughnut shop as it wrapped around the side of the building.

Kurt slipped his free arm over Blaine’s shoulder and ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair curling at the nape of his neck. The humidity of the night lingered even as the sun is still setting, but they were dressed comfortably from traveling that day. “What other plans have you come up with?” They shuffled forward as the line moved forward.

“That’s it for me. We could keep the bikes tomorrow afternoon and bike to the [Japanese Gardens](http://www.japanesegarden.com) or the [Rose Test Gardens](http://www.rosegardenstore.org/rose-gardens.cfm). There’s a beer and music thing at the [Waterfront Park](http://www.portlandoregon.gov/parks/finder/index.cfm?&propertyid=156&action=viewpark) this weekend that sounded fun.” Blaine rested his hand on his husband’s back. “What do you want to do?”

“I looked into booking one of the [cruises](http://www.portlandspirit.com/portlandspirit.php) on the river here, but agreed the bike tour was a better use of our time. I do have the evening planned tomorrow night, so keep that open. I definitely want to check out the [Saturday Market](http://www.portlandsaturdaymarket.com/) this weekend too. But, maybe leave the rest up to exploration and local suggestions?” Kurt stole his arm back to open the door to the doughnut shop, inhaling sharply at the yeast smell as they stepped in.

They had a few minutes to decide their order as the line snaked its way to the counter. They had a good laugh at some of the doughnuts’ names on the board as well as made their choices. The glass case showed a few more options to choose from, more unique and crazy items. Some recommendations later, Kurt and Blaine walked out with a classic Voodoo Doughnut, a Cock-n-Balls, two Gay Bars, a Lemon Chiffon, and a Triple Chocolate Penetration doughnut packed away in the signature pink box. They walked back to their hotel, tucked together, ready for what the next day would bring them.

** ** ** **

Kurt leaned his chin on his fist and stared at his husband. Blaine had one hand wrapped around his coffee cup and the other tracing lines on the tourist map they were given. After their delicious (and teasing) breakfast of doughnuts, Blaine wanted to see the route the [bike tour](http://pedalbiketours.com/oregon-tours/) would take them on, while Kurt was content to let the tour guide lead.

“Look, Kurt,” Blaine said excitedly. “This tour takes us through so many different parts of Portland, all in a one mile radius!”

“Honey, we live in New York City. That has at least as much culture in the same area, if not more. This is definitely more quaint, and if we don’t go now, we’ll miss our tour.” Kurt grabbed their coffee cups and the doughnut box and threw them away. Blaine folded his map, placing it inside their Camelpak. The two made their way next door to the bike rental shop where the tours were lining up.

“Those of you on the 9AM tour, grab your gear and meet outside,” a tanned young man around their age yelled. “We’ll leave here in about 10 minutes.” Kurt and Blaine made their way in to pay and collect their helmets before being assigned a bicycle. It was a warm summer day, some cloud cover but not enough to threaten rain. They were dressed comfortably in shorts and button-down shirts, knowing the three-hour tour would be a little more than moderate exercise.

Outside the store the group gathered, and Kurt and Blaine joined them. The guide called for everyone to hop on, and they rode off towards the waterfront. Every few blocks or so, the group came to a stop and their tour guide rattled off some facts about whatever they were looking at. He spoke of the different bridges as they rode past, gave some history about the buildings in Old Town, and explained the traditions and celebrations of Chinatown. Blaine soaked up all the facts and history, while Kurt just admired where they were. It may not be home like New York City, but it was definitely someplace Kurt was not regretting visiting.

As they entered the [Pearl District](http://explorethepearl.com/), Kurt perked up. This felt more like some place he could spend hours or days exploring. Between the art stores, furniture and antique shops, and locally owned and produced wares, there was something for everyone. The tour guide paused the tour for some time and let the group shop around. The boys headed towards one of the art galleries and found a beautiful watercolor print of downtown Portland with the waterfront in the foreground to send back home to their place. As they hopped back on the bikes to head out of the area, Kurt made a mental note of some other stores to come back and revisit for gifts.

The group cycled back through downtown to the North and South blocks and to Portland State University. The guide pointed out some of the historic buildings and statues around, and gave a brief history as to why the blocks were named as such. Kurt was amazed as how seamlessly the school integrated into the surrounded area; it was disguised even more so than NYU back home. They coasted down the hills back to the waterfront and the guide lead them back to the storefront to return the gear. Kurt pulled off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair; it was pretty soggy with sweat but he had held off styling his hair this morning, so it wasn’t a total loss. 

Blaine pulled up beside him and pulled his helmet off as well, curls sticking to the helmet’s padding as he pulled it off. Kurt giggled a little as one clump hit Blaine square in the forehead and kissed his nose as Blaine pushed it back.

“Let’s keep the bikes for the afternoon,” Blaine said, kicking his kickstand down. “I want to go exploring a little bit more and this is a fun way to do it. Plus, let’s go check out those [food carts](http://www.foodcartsportland.com/maps/) we passed back there. I’m starving.” He walked inside to arrange for the bikes as Kurt thanked the guide for his tour.

“There were so many food carts to choose from in this area. Do you have a favorite or two we should check out?” Kurt asked the guide.

The guide responded, “If you go over towards 5th and Stark, there is a large pod of about 20 food carts there. Some of my favorites include Bulkogi Korean BBQ and the BrunchBox. If you feel like a longer ride, head to 9th and Alder where the pod has about 60 or so food carts. I love the food at The Whole Box, but can also recommend The Frying Scotsman, 808 Grinds, and The Dump Truck.”

Blaine wandered back out as they finished their conversation. “I don’t mind a little bit of a ride, and isn’t [Powell’s Books](http://www.powells.com) up that direction? I wanted to head there for a little bit.”

“Yup. Powell’s is on 10th and Burnside, so you’re only about 4 blocks away at that point. Here, let me show you.” He pulled out a tourist map, similar to the one Blaine already had, and pointed out the areas they needed to ride to. “And just so you know, you may need more than an hour at the bookstore. It’s a full square city block wide, with over a million books inside. One can spend hours or days getting lost there. Good luck, and enjoy the rest of your vacation!” The guide waved them off and headed into the bike store.

“So, lunch and then Powell’s? You said you had plans for tonight, will we have enough time for both?” Blaine asked, strapping his helmet back on.

“Tonight’s events don’t even begin until nine, so we have plenty of time for both. Although, we will need a shower and clothing change before tonight, and we will need to grab dinner.” Kurt kicked his kickstand back and turned it uphill. “I liked the sound of the larger food cart area, so let’s head there, then over to your Mecca of books.” The two took off up the street, heading for their next tourist stop.

** ** ** **

Later that evening, Kurt and Blaine trudged down the hall back at their hotel, each carrying a shopping bag heavy with books. “What were we thinking? We should have shipped these back home, instead of trying to get them into the car.” Kurt complained, shifting his bag to get their key card.

 

“We did ship some, remember? That coffee table book to your dad, the book on acting to Cooper. Should have gotten one for Rachel too.” Blaine shifted his bag from one hand to the next. “These are the ones for just us, that we may need while traveling.” He leaned on the door to help open it as Kurt unlocked it.

“Right, because we’re going to have so much downtime to read on these next few stops.” Kurt dropped his bag next to his suitcase and unzipped it. “I guess it could have been worse. We got out of the rare book section without picking one up, and the clerk said most of these titles are available on the website too.”

“Yes, but what are the chances of finding two Terry Brooks autographed Star Wars novels on the shelf, for retail price? They wouldn’t list those on the website. Now, changing the subject. What am I supposed to wear tonight?” Blaine asked, opening their suitcases. “You have told me nothing about what we’re doing – casual, formal, nude?”

Kurt snickered. “We opted OUT of the nude bike riding, remember? Tonight is a theme night, so bring your best 80s garb. We’re doing dinner and dancing at [The Crystal Ballroom](http://www.mcmenamins.com/425-crystal-ballroom-home) for their 80s night.” He reached into his suitcase, pulling out shirts and jackets from the back zipper. “I’ve had this one on the mental calendar since we left, so I came prepared.” Handing Blaine two of the same, he held up a simple black polo and white Members Only jacket. “I figured we can wear these with some jeans and comfortable shoes. Nothing too wild since we had to be conservative with packing, but enough to blend in.”

“80s night? Dancing? You really are my dream come true!” Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt hard and quick. “Now, I need a shower. Is my husband joining me, or does he need to start packing away the books?” He turned and headed to the bathroom, stripping his clothes off on the way. He jumped a little as Kurt smacked his ass on the way to turn on the shower.

** ** ** **

Blaine rolled over and wiped his chin on the nearest cloth to him. His face felt very tight, as though something sticky on it had dried. He pushed himself up on one hand and rubbed his face with the other. As he opened his eyes, he could see colored flakes on the white bedding below him and more came off the more he rubbed his face. He looked for Kurt and giggled when he saw his husband’s face.

“Whazit?” Kurt mumbled, turning over next to Blaine and planting his face between the two pillows.

Blaine ran one hand down Kurt’s spine, trying to rouse him again. “Wake up sleepyhead. I am not sure what happened last night, but we appear to have gone in disguise.” He tilted Kurt’s face towards him and traced the butterfly painted across Kurt’s eyes. “I guess 80s night also meant neon face painting?”

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, then quickly as he focused on Blaine’s face. The purple and yellow wings around Blaine’s eyes and cheekbones were definitely missing some spots here and there, but the paint had stuck through their hours of dancing, tipsy walk back, and fall into bed. The night had been a good one: food and a drink downstairs, dancing and drinks upstairs, and a few memories to take back with them. “Hopefully this paint doesn’t stain the sheets.” He glanced at the clock. “What are the plans for today?”

“Well, I was thinking a day at [ OMSI](http://www.omsi.edu) would be fun, but I think we are severely lacking the energy for that. And maybe a few kids. So how about we head downstairs for some breakfast, then we can walk to the Saturday Market and spend the day there?” The covers pooled around Blaine’s waist as he sat up. Kurt grabbed the loose ones and cuddled back down, cocooning himself. Blaine laughed and stood up, stretching out the muscles that had tightened up. “Let’s go sleepyhead, we have another whole day ahead of us.” He leaned down and kissed Kurt’s forehead then lips before making his way into the bathroom. As the door shut, a pair of shorts hit Kurt right across the face.

** ** ** **

Kurt and Blaine made it downstairs to the hotel’s dining area just before the staff started cleaning it up. They ordered their breakfast and sat down at a table to wait. “I like the idea of the Market,” Kurt said. “There are so many places in this town to go shopping, but that seems like it’s a good concentrated area of the locals.”

Blaine agreed, “From what I read, there are hundreds of different shops and stalls selling thousands of items. We can get clothing, food, furniture, ornaments. You name it, it’s probably there.”

“I still need to pick up a few gifts too. Something for Mercedes, Elliot, and Carole too would be nice.” Kurt mused, sipping his coffee. “We have 24 more hours in Portland, then off to Seattle. I can’t believe how many places we’ve stopped on this trip so far!” The two reminisced about their travels as their food arrived, and continued through their meal until they noticed the room was empty and the staff was turning the room over for lunch.

“Let’s head out now, before these people get more grouchy at us.” Blaine said, laying his napkin on the plate. He stood up, helped Kurt out of his chair, and the two walked out into the balmy Portland weather.

The Saturday Market was a short walk from the hotel, so they strolled down the blocks to the Waterfront Park. As they turned up the street, they could see, hear, and smell the bustle of the market. Saturday Market started under the Burnside Bridge and extended over into Old Town, with hundreds of vendors and booths to visit. Kurt and Blaine attacked it strategically, starting at one end and just wandering up and down the aisles, shopping at their own leisure. Even though they had just eaten breakfast, they sampled their way through. Kurt’s favorite was the hazelnut butters at one stall, while Blaine really liked another vendor who was serving jams and jellies. They took their time at each booth, and after just an hour had a handful of bags. Kurt had found a blazer he couldn’t live without, Blaine picked up a few wooden toys (“Why those Blaine?” “Oh, these are just for me and Sam.”), and they found one jeweler with handmade filigree earrings and necklaces where they found a few things to suit the girls.

Once they finished the shops under the bridge, they crossed the street into Old Town where the booths were a little bigger and they found more Farmers Market items – stalls with fresh fruits and vegetables, dried meats, and varieties of local berries and nuts. There were so many offerings and handouts, the boys shopped and munched their way right through into the afternoon. They stopped at one food cart to grab some bottles of water and Kurt glanced at his watch. “4PM? When did it get so late?” He took a drink from the bottle Blaine handed him, smiling gratefully. “What are our plans tonight?”

Blaine drank from the bottle and shrugged. “It’s open. We can do a simple dinner somewhere, stay in. There are plenty of clubs and such around here that we can check out. There’s that [beer and music festival ](http://www.oregonbrewfest.com/) on the Waterfront tonight we can visit.” He looked at the bags by their feet and giggled. “We should probably stop back by the hotel before we go anywhere though.”

“Let’s do the beer thing tonight. We went out on the town last night, and I’m up for something low key and relaxing with a local flair. But,” Kurt eyed Blaine up and down, then smoothed his hands down himself, “we need a change of clothes. After walking around all day, I am definitely in need of a shower.” They lifted their bags up off the ground, arranging them for easier carry, and headed back towards the hotel.

After a quick shower and new clothes, the boys meandered their way to the park. They found the front entrance, made their purchases, and were immediately shocked at the number of vendors and breweries available to them. Like they had done earlier, they simply walked from one to another, checking out what was available to them. Each tasting beer cost one token, and some vendors offered small plates of food for purchase as well. Once they made one full loop, Kurt and  
Blaine decided that a “share and conquer” approach was necessary, to give them the maximum chance at everything. They split off, each taking a few vendors, and agreed to meet back with their wares.

Sometime later, they found each other amongst the crowd and claimed a small corner of a table with a single chair. Giggling, Blaine sat down on the chair and Kurt perched on his lap. They fed each other bits of what they had grabbed – a beer-soaked brat, a pulled pork slider, some fresh made chips – while sipping on the variety of beers they had chosen. Off in the distance, the band was on stage playing and they could hear the crowd cheering, but they were content to sit under the tent together for now.

A breeze picked up and Kurt shivered. “We’ve gotten pretty lucky with the weather here. All everyone complains about is how much rain the Northwest has, but it’s been sunshine and warm temperatures the past few days.”

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and snuggled in closer. “It’s been amazing. Let’s hope this holds as we head up to Seattle tomorrow, and then on to Canada. This road trip has been a great idea, a great way to kick off this next step in life.”

Kurt reciprocated by curling in towards Blaine even more. “It really was. I can’t imagine a better way to spend the first few months we’re married.” He dropped a kiss to Blaine’s forehead, then his lips. “Let’s see how many more ways we can keep it going.” He stood up, threw away their trash, and pulled Blaine up from his chair. The two walked over to the railing overlooking the river and settled in to listen to the band, waiting for the sun to set behind them. Tomorrow when they wake up, it’s off to a new adventure.


End file.
